DESCRIPTION (Applicant's Abstract): The proposed summer undergraduate research program is designed to facilitate the development of minority scholars and generally increase the representation of minorities in psychological science. Eight promising undergraduates from Underrepresented populations will participate in an eight week research program. Trainees will attend a seminar on research and professional issues and participate directly in the research activities of faculty mentors. During the final week of the program, trainees will present their research at a poster session, provide a formal oral presentation of their project, and submit an APA style paper on their findings. Trainees will live on campus in a University dormitory and engage in various social and recreational activities aimed at facilitating their adjustment to their summer environment. The specific objectives of the training program are to: a) provide intensive hands-on research experience in the psychological sciences; b) develop research skills; c) develop skills in the written and oral communication of research findings; d) increase trainees self-confidence in their scholarly abilities; e) expose students to a range of research opportunities in psychology; f) increase trainees preparation for graduate school; g) help trainees acquire the credentials necessary for entrance into the graduate program of their choice; h) encourage students to pursue research and academic careers in the behavioral and neurosciences. Follow-up interviews will be used to assess the long-term effectiveness of the program for facilitating mental health research activities among underrepresented minorities.